


Rebel. Riot. But Never Lose Her.

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: AU where everything’s black and white until you meet your soulmate. R and Johanna know they’re each other’s soulmates.  They met when they were young, so they could instantly see everything in color, and they made sure to not tell anyone.





	Rebel. Riot. But Never Lose Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

_“Promise me, Y/N. Promise me, you won’t die. Promise me, you’ll still be here even when they capture me, and I am nothing like the one you fell in love with all those years ago. Promise me, you’ll fight, even when you no longer see color. “_

_“I promise you, Johanna. I promise to be here even when they break you. Because, my darling. They will break you. You and I both know this. You weren’t meant to survive the Games the first time. And now, for you to be reaped once more? I will be here. I promise you I will be here. This is our home. So I ask you to promise me that when they break you, when they cause pain to you and make you suffer in their hands and with their machines, that you will think of me. Think of us. Think of when we met and the color was so vibrant, we stayed under that tree soaking all of it in. Think of when we first made love to one another after your return. Promise me, that even when they break your body, they won’t break your mind and spirit.”_

_“I promise, Y/N. And I promise when this is all over, we’re going to build that log cabin on the very area where we first saw color. And I promise to hold onto us, even when the pain is unbearable.”_

__________________________________

Johanna Mason had endured such pain after she was captured by the Capitol, that many couldn’t believe how she was still alive. But you knew. One look at her after she was taken back to you in District 13, you knew how she survived. She kept her promise to you.

Coin knew about your relationship with Johanna. It was why she brought you to District 13 when the 75th Hunger Games started.

“Y/N, do what you will to help one of our soldiers. See if she can be of use to us. Remember, we can’t afford any weak links.”

You did your best to not show anger on your face when Coin said that. Of course, Johanna was still useful! After all she had done after all those months of planning. She did what was asked of her. To ensure that the Mockingjay would be free. You went to see Johanna and saw that she was still being weaned off the drug the Capitol used on her.

“Johanna. It’s me. Y/N.”

You say in a calm voice and place your hand, briefly, on top of the railing. You knew not to scare her. It was up to her if she wanted your comfort.

After an hour, she started to visibly relax.

“Y/N? Is it you?”

“Yes, Johanna.”

“Prove it. Please, Y/N. Prove it. Because…”

“Because you don’t know if this is another trick the Capitol has designed. You don’t know if they found out about me. If they did find out about me, then they would use their entire playbook to make it seem like I didn’t want you or that they killed me. So I’ll prove it you. Whenever you’re ready, touch my scars. And the ones you made on me when you thought you wouldn’t return during the first games you were reaped for.”

You stand in front of her, making sure to keep some distance. She uses her strength to sit upright. She traces the scars on your forearm all the way to the ones on your back where she claimed you. She traces the scars from when peacekeepers decided to make an example of you. She traces every single one of your scars, and goes back again and again until she seems to be satisfied. Then, she looks at your hands and inspects them to see if your palms still show the letter M. Seeing the M, she kissed your palms.

By the time she has inspected you, you are left standing only in your underwear.

“When you’re better, Johanna. We can go back home and build that log cabin you promised me. In the spot where we first saw color.”

You turned to put your clothes back on, and you missed seeing her give you a small smile.

It takes a while for her to get better, and you’re by her side every day. Until Coin informs you that you have to accompany Katniss. Since it was mostly for just propaganda, you weren’t too concerned. The real fighting would be done by the rest of the rebels. Yet, you would still need to be careful of any remaining traps that weren’t cleared out.

When you were all recording some action shots, what you once thought were traps that had already been deactivated, weren’t.

“Get down!”

You yell as bullets start flying around you. Whatever happened today, as long as it was you and not Katniss and not Johanna, you would be fine.

__________________________________

“Where is Y/N?”

Johanna roars when she wakes up some time after and can no longer see in color. It was supposed to be a routine mission. Where were you? Why was everything grey?

“Where are you going, Mason?”

“To the Capitol, Coin.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I need to see, Y/N!”

“You can wait. You can wait ten minutes. We’re all going to the Capitol. We’ve captured Snow. It’s all over, Mason. So stand down. If you’re so eager to leave, you know where the hanger is.”

__________________________________

You wake up and breathe a sigh of relief when you see your girlfriend’s face. When your eyes are completely open, your smile dissipates when you see tears on her face.

“Y/N, you promised me!”

She joins you in bed and hugs you.

“You think you can get rid of me that easily, Johanna? If I ever have to go, let it be under you and by your hands.”

“A sex joke? Really, Y/N?”

She smiles, nonetheless.

“I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good because once you can walk, we’re leaving, and I’m going to build us our log cabin. And we’re never coming back here ever again.”

__________________________

Five years after Snow and Coin died and peace was restored. Johanna kept her promise and built the two of you a log cabin. As well as traps around your property. She didn’t want to take chances with the safety of you, her wife, and Sun, your daughter. She had everything she could ever need and want for, and while no one ever bothered you in your part of the woods, you knew this was her way of feeling at peace, and who were you to deny that to her?


End file.
